1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a harness-like personal restraint device. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal restraint device for safely restraining a person in a stationary chair, wheelchair or vehicle, who is either physically challenged or of a size or weight too large for a child's car seat and too small or frail to be safely restrained using adult seatbelt restraints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of personal restraining devices are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,239 is an example of a general personal restraint device for use with a chair, shopping cart, highchair, stroller, carriage, wheelchair, or the like. It has multiple straps adapted to cross the body of the restrained person. This device has straps to restrain the wearer's waist, chest, head, and legs against movement away from the seat back. This restraint uses hook and pile fasteners to secure the free end of each strap after attachment to an existing seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,090 is an example of a basic child car seat with integrally connected back and seat portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,855 teaches a booster seat for use in an adult seat during transportation. The booster has straps which are inserted between the lower and back portions and over the back portion of the existing seat, and connected by a buckle to the top surface of the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,338 discloses a support with a harness for securing a child to a person's lap or the back of a vehicular seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,498 discloses a child restraining device incorporated into the back of an automobile seat. One embodiment of this invention includes straps that cross in front of the child in an X-form to provide additional restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,216 discloses a two-occupant bench type passenger seat having a pair of child restraint seats integrated into its underlying frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,066 discloses a device for securing an automotive child restraint or baby seat onto a bench type seat.
Virtually all automotive passenger type motor vehicles are equipped with safety belt restraint systems for physically restraining the seated occupant. Such conventional safety belt restraint systems are lap belts and child restraint seats.
However, there exists a need to provide a personal restraint device, designed to provide protection during sudden movements, such as a collision or sudden stop, that is easily used, transportable and flexible enough to allow limited movement of the wearer, while safely restraining wearers of various sizes and physical conditions.
While the present invention is described in association with a seating arrangement typically recognized as a school bus, it is intended for use with other seating arrangements.